Unforgetable Accident
by JessK
Summary: Will Oliver say something or will it be too late?


**This is my first story so please send some reviews. I want to know if I did well on this or not. Thanks-Jess**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**M:** Oh my g-d, Lily I can't believe we are going to meet Selena Gomez! I've always wanted to meet her.

**L:** Well… the only way that is going to happen is if we get inside of that cab and go to her concert.

**M:** We are going to be backstage at her concert! I am so excited.

**L: **Can we go now? I don't want to keep Ollipop waiting backstage of her concert.

**M: **Yeah, Yeah, Whatever!

**Narrator:** Lily and Miley get into the cab and the cab driver starts driving. Lily and Miley were just talking about how great the concert will be… when all of a sudden the cab driver realizes that his breaks are not working properly, and this happened on the highway, which had many cars. Then BOOM the cab crashes into another car and one public bus. Everyone got injured, but not as bad as Miley. Luckily, Lily had only a huge cut on her face, and was stable enough to call the ambulance. Once, the ambulance came they took five people into the truck because there was only one person in the bus and one person in the car, and the rest was from Miley's cab. Once they got to the hospital the nurses called Miley's dad and Lily's mom. Once they came the doctor already had something to say.

**Doctor:** Hello, you must be Ms. Trescott and Mr. Stewart.

**Mr. S and Ms. T: **Yes we are … Are they going to be okay?

**Doctor:** Well, the cab driver broke his leg. Lily, she need 27 stitches on her face. But, Miley is in VERY bad condition. She dislocated her arm, broke both her legs, needs 15 stitches on her stomach, 23 stitches on her head and also she is in a coma. She might or might not survive. It depends if she is strong enough to pull herself out of the coma. I know this is very overwhelming and a lot to take in and I'm very sorry to be delivering this news to you.

**Mr. S:** Is there anything else you can do to help her?

**Doctor: **No sir, I'm very sorry.

**Ms. T: **How about the people in the bus and car?

**Doctor: **Well, the bus driver broke his nose and the person in the car fractured a few of his ribs. Everyone, has a 100% chance of going home tomorrow, except for Miley.

**Narrator: **Everyone got stitched up where they needed it and everyone got a cast were they needed it. So, when Lily was all stitched up, she called Oliver.

**L: **Oliver… Me, Miley, the cab driver and 2 other people got into a car accident. We are all fine… just minor injuries except for Miley.

**O:** What… is she okay?

**L:** No… she dislocated her arm, broke both of her legs, need 15 stitches on her stomach. 23 stitches in her head, and also is in a coma. It is up to her whether or not she pulls through it.

**O: **What hospital are you at?

**L:** Malibu Memorial Hospital.

**O:** Okay… I'm on my way.

**Narrator:** When Oliver arrives, he goes to the secretary and asks what room Lily Trescott and Miley Stewart are in. She says they both are in room 203. Oliver rushes to room 203 and sees Miley's dad and Lily's mom sobbing.

**O: **Hi Mr. Stewart and Ms. Trescott, may I go in to see them?

**Mr. S and Ms. T: **Yes you may, Oliver.

**O:** Oh my g-d are you okay?

**L: **Yes, I got 27 stitches.

**O: **How is Miley?

**L: **Not so good. About an hour ago the nurses changed her IV.

**O: **Lily, do you mind if I talk to Miley for a couple of minutes?

**L: **Sure

**O: **Thanks

**________________________________________________________________________**

**O: **Hey, Miley I know that you probably can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I know that you are strong enough to pull through this coma. You can't go away (sobbing). BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! Somebody help her heart stopped beating.

**Narrator: **Nurses and Doctors rush in with paddles and say " Clear", while ALL of her friends and family cry. After, three or four times of doing the paddles the doctors declare her death at 11:01pm on July 30, 2009.

**O: **(yelling) NOOOOOOOO!!! I never told her how much I loved her. I should have told her but now she is GONE…

**Narrator: **Lily looks at Oliver shocked, speechless and crying. She just lost her best friend, and found out Oliver doesn't love her. Ever one was crying… even Jackson.

* Miley and Hannah Montana might have died that day, but her music and passion will always live on R.I.P*

________________________________________________________________________

**Please review! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks-Jess**


End file.
